


Five Minutes

by kendrickcamps



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this over two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrickcamps/pseuds/kendrickcamps
Summary: Can Aubrey juggle studying for the last finals of her college career and taking care of her too-hungover-for-life best friend? (The answer is no.)





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over two years ago for my friend who didn't want to write it herself. My writing has improved greatly since, so any grammatical/paragraph structure errors aren't currently my fault.

"Bree."

Aubrey looked up from her handwritten finals study guide.

"Breeeeee."

She peered over her shoulder at the comforter that laid in a pile in the middle of her once perfectly made bed.

"What do you need, Chloe?"

Chloe pushed the comforter away from her face, but immediately pulled it back as the light pierced her corneas like daggers. She groaned in agony as a dull pain pounded throughout her skull.

"I told you not to drink too much last night," Aubrey replied in the least sympathetic way imaginable. She did warn Chloe not to outdo herself.

Aubrey never drank. She avoided it as much as possible, at least. Her father always told her that he refused to have a drunken whore as a daughter and like everything else, Aubrey wanted to live up to his expectations as much as possible. Chloe, on the other hand, enjoyed her alcohol as much as any other person. Despite her small size, she could outdrink any of the Bellas and frat guys on campus without giving it a second thought. Aubrey dreaded being invited to parties following midterms because she knew every fraternity at Barden wanted to witness Chloe's infamous keg stand, even if they already had the year before. The night before was a keg stand too many for Chloe which resulted in the hangover of a lifetime.

"Bree." Chloe's voice was hoarse from vomiting all night into the morning.

Aubrey sighed as she set her thick biology review packet on top of her laptop, using the desk to push herself up from the position she had been sitting in for almost three hours.

"What do you need, Chlo?" Aubrey asked once more as she approached the pile of comforter on her bed, slowly peeling it back to reveal Chloe's pale face.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but moaned at the light pouring into her eyes again.

"I told you," Aubrey spoke softly as she sat down next to Chloe on the bed, brushing the auburn locks out of her eyes. “I always tell you, but you never listen.”

A pout crawled across Chloe's lips; she knew she should have listened to Aubrey, but it was the last opportunity she had to do a double keg stand before finals week started.

"Water," Chloe whispered to avoid giving herself a bigger headache than she already had.

Aubrey let out a sigh and nodded, standing up from the side of the bed.

Chloe whimpered as her head pounded. She had never been this hungover before; she was (usually) the queen of handling her goddamn alcohol.

Aubrey sauntered over to the case of water she kept at the foot of Chloe's bed. There was always cooler air that barely made its way out of the vent from under her headboard during the warmer, more humid months, so Aubrey's water was always the perfect temperature. Aubrey lowered herself to a crouching position, poking a hole through the tight plastic that encased the water bottles.

The noise, though barely audible, echoed through Chloe's earsdrums, eliciting a huff from her. She was to the point of thinking Aubrey was  set on torturing her to death.

As Aubrey pulled the water bottle out of the case, the urge to throw the bottle at Chloe struck her. She wasn't _that_ mean, but she was getting tired of constantly telling Chloe “I told you so”.

“Where is my water, Aubrey?” Chloe croaked from under the pile of blanket as Aubrey approached the side of the bed. Aubrey yanked the comforter back, exposing Chloe's sensitive eyes to the light. “Jesus!” Chloe grabbed  at the comforter, but Aubrey tightened her grip.

“First of all,” Aubrey paused, placing the fist around the water bottle on her hip, “manners.”

Chloe huffed, yanking Aubrey's blanket out of her hand and back over her face.

“Secondly,” Aubrey spoke sweetly, pulling the blanket back once more, “I told you so.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, groaning in pain and frustration. She reached her hand out from underneath her nest of blanket, grabbing around for the water bottle that Aubrey still had on her hip.

“Aubrey,” Chloe whined, swatting at the air in hopes of finding the one thing that would calm the burning sensation in her throat from vomiting so much. She reached out from under the blanket a bit more, waving her hand around until her fingertips met the fabric of Aubrey's Dixie Chicks Accidents & Accusations Tour shirt. “Why are you making this so hard?” Chloe questioned, patting Aubrey's abdomen until she found the fist that rested on her hip.

“Why are _you_ making this so hard?” Aubrey responded, loosening her grip on the water bottle as Chloe hooked her fingers around the neck of the bottle and yanked. The bottle, wet from condensation, slipped out of Aubrey's hand, flying into the comforter and into the side of Chloe's head.

“Ow!” Chloe shrieked, rubbing her already pounding temple with her fingertips. Aubrey grinned, then started towards the desk where she planned on resuming studying until a groan came from under the comforter. “Oh no,” Chloe gasped, yanking the blanket off of her body.

Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks; she knew exactly what that meant.

“Chloe, I swear to God, if you throw up in my bed,” Aubrey huffed as she turned around to help her best friend out of bed. Before Aubrey could get close enough to help her up, Chloe was already running into the bathroom. Aubrey cringed as she heard Chloe gag, and then begin to violently vomit into the toilet bowl. “If you miss the toilet, you're cleaning it up,” Aubrey sighed as she grabbed the water bottle off of her bed and then padded across her dorm room to the bathroom. As she approached the doorway of the bathroom, Chloe began to sob, resting her head in her hands.

“I haven't thrown up this much from alcohol since the summer before college.” Chloe shook her head in her hands. If anyone on campus knew how bad her hangover was, part of her reputation would be completely ruined.

“I know, Chlo,” Aubrey attempted to comfort her best friend who sat on the floor in front of the toilet. She crouched down behind her, rubbing small circles in the center of her back. This almost always comforted Chloe in some way when she wasn't feeling well.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her abdomen and leaned forward, whimpering in pain. The dull ache right in the pit of her stomach made it almost unbearable for her to breathe, let alone live. She was almost positive she had alcohol poisoning at this point.

“Aubrey,” Chloe began, but was interrupted by bile rising in the back of her throat once more, the alcohol-based stomach acid searing everything it came in contact with. Chloe rocked back and forth, her eyes watering and nose running as the contents of her stomach filled her mouth; she _still_ couldn't believe she was throwing up. Aubrey sighed as Chloe gripped the edges of the toilet seat, retching once more. She couldn't help but cringe a little. The sound almost made Aubrey sick, even though she puked more than anyone she knew.

“Breathe, Chlo,” Aubrey spoke calmly, rubbing the center of her best friend's back as she watched her violently cough into the toilet bowl to try to eliminate the burning sensation in the back of her throat. Aubrey knew how hard it was to breathe after vomiting with the constant feeling that she had just swallowed fire.

“God dang it,” Chloe groaned, resting her chin on the toilet seat. She attempted to inhale deeply to calm her stomach, but the burning sensation in her throat caused her to violently cough again. The tile of the bathroom floor beneath her bare thighs began to grow very cold and very irritating, eliciting another groan out of her. She wasn't sure whether the floor or coughing was bothering her more, but she wished both would stop. “This floor is so cold,” Chloe complained, trying to catch her breath after almost coughing up a lung.

Aubrey placed firm hands on Chloe's shoulders to help her stand up from the crouching position she had been in for a while. She wasn't going to let her best friend live on the bathroom floor all day, even if she did kind of deserve it.

“Let's get you back into bed,” Aubrey suggested as the side of Chloe's head began to drop towards the toilet seat. Chloe was falling asleep, which was good for Aubrey and her studying, but she didn't want her to fall asleep in the toilet, of all places. Aubrey nudged Chloe in the lower back with the side of her foot, causing Chloe to jerk. “Chloe, come on. Your bed's waiting for you,” Aubrey attempted to coax her best friend off of the floor and back into bed, but was lazily swatted at in return.

“No,” Chloe protested, loosely wrapping her arms around the base of the toilet. “I'm fine here.” She wasn't fine there as far as Aubrey was concerned.

Aubrey sighed, resting a hand on top of Chloe's head. Chloe hated when people touched the top of her head; everyone insisted on constantly petting her hair when it wasn't up in its normal loose bun and it drove her insane.

“Aubrey, stop,” Chloe whined, pushing Aubrey's hand away.

Aubrey smirked, placing her hand on the crown of Chloe's head once more.

“Aubrey, I swear.” Chloe attempted to shoo her best friend away, but was stopped by a fairly strong grip on her wrist. “Just leave me here to die,” Chloe huffed as she laid her head back down on the seat of the toilet.

“Wouldn't you rather die in my bed than laying on the toilet?” Aubrey quipped. All she wanted to do was get Chloe out of the bathroom so she could spray some Lysol and get back to studying.

Chloe huffed, doing her best to nuzzle into the hard plastic of the toilet seat.

“No.”

Although Chloe was dead set on spending the rest of the day with her head on the toilet, Aubrey wasn't going to let her have her way, no matter how much she protested. Aubrey grabbed onto Chloe's bicep with her free hand, peeling her arm away from the toilet bowl. She was going to get Chloe out of the bathroom, even if it meant dragging her.

“Come on,” Aubrey insisted as she pulled Chloe away from the toilet, her thighs squeaking across the cold tile of the floor.

Chloe let out a groan as Aubrey approached the doorway, the dull pains in her abdomen and head reappearing. She couldn't believe she was letting her best friend drag her throughout their dorm room by her arms, though it was something she had considered doing to Aubrey multiple times while sober.

“Aubrey, why are you doing this?” Chloe whined as Aubrey hauled her across the hardwood floor of their room. Her mismatched Hello Kitty socks were slick enough against the surface that she wasn't as uncomfortable as she was when Aubrey pulled her out of the bathroom, but that didn't stop the situation from irritating her. “I'm hungover, not paralyzed.”

Aubrey sighed as she approached her bed, lifting Chloe up as close (but nowhere near) to level with her mattress as she could get. “You'd think after throwing up so much, you'd be easier to pull,” Aubrey grunted as her calves made contact with the mattress behind her, hoisting her best friend's upper body up and onto the bed.

Chloe scoffed as she rested in the position Aubrey left her in, watching her best friend bend over and pant heavily.

“I am not that heavy!” Chloe attempted to defend herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was offended, of course, but it wasn't her fault that Aubrey had become so out of shape from doing nothing but sitting and studying.

Aubrey nodded as she attempted to catch her breath.

Chloe scoffed as she pulled the rest of her body onto the mattress and curled up in the same position she was in before Aubrey had stopped studying, a dull ache shooting through every inch of her.

“Jesus Christ,” Chloe moaned, wrapping one arm around her stomach and laying the forearm of the other over her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had this bad of a hangover (if there was a last time) and she wanted it to be over.

“How many times do I have to say it?” Aubrey quipped, attempting to sit down at her desk and study like she had been earlier that day.

“Aubrey?” Chloe called out over the squeaking of Aubrey's computer chair, interrupting Aubrey _almost_ making it into her chair so she could continue studying.

“What, Chlo?” Aubrey responded through nearly clenched teeth. A large amount of annoyance was displayed in her voice and she wasn't even going to try to hide it at that point. She _needed_ to study but taking care of her hungover best friend seemed to turn into her main priority, no matter how much she tried to avoid it.

“Lay with me?” Chloe removed the forearm from her face and staring Aubrey down with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage. She knew Aubrey couldn't resist puppy dog eyes, especially if they were hers. “Pwease?” Chloe begged, jutting her lip out into a pout.

It was the cherry on top, Aubrey couldn't say no.

“No.” Aubrey stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

_Did she really just say no?_

“Aubrey, please?” Chloe sat up in bed, wincing at the ache that surged through her body.

“I need to study!” Aubrey exclaimed, resisting the urge to begin stomping like a toddler who wasn't getting their way.

“Five minutes, Bree,” Chloe countered, her brow furrowing at Aubrey's attitude. Was she really negotiating with Aubrey over cuddling? “And act like you're graduating from college in a week. I understand you're about to start your period, but that's --”

“Five minutes,” Aubrey agreed, interrupting Chloe before she could continue talking about one of the few things that Aubrey _hated_ discussing, even if it was just with Chloe. “And don't start. Please.” Aubrey stalked over to Chloe's bedside, sighing as she sat down next to the sickly looking ginger. “You better be glad I love you,” Aubrey huffed, plopping down onto the mattress and situating herself up against the headboard.

“Thank you,” Chloe smiled, immediately wrapping her arm around Aubrey's body and nuzzling her head into Aubrey's chest. Aubrey's collarbone wasn't the most comfortable place Chloe could have rested her head, but with a little bit of wriggling, she found enough padding (Aubrey's boob) to help her fall asleep after a long day of vomiting and borderline death. “Goodnight,” Chloe spoke slowly, nuzzling her face into Aubrey's left boob and tightening her grip around Aubrey's body.

“Goodnight? Chloe are you --” Aubrey was interrupted by a soft snore. “That wasn't even five minutes,” Aubrey whispered, eyeing her study guides that sat on the desk next to her bed and sighing heavily. If she failed any of her finals, she at least knew she had a small, drooling ginger to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote them as best friends and not in a relationship. Wow.


End file.
